


We Know What We Did That Summer

by Shyznshoi



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, First Time, I Have No Excuse Other Than My Muse Is A Contrary Bitch, I'm really sorry, No Condoms Here, Oral Sex, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyznshoi/pseuds/Shyznshoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Genevieve find themselves continuing the sexual adventures of Sam and Ruby from that very special episode.</p><p>One marriage, two children and several years later, he and Gen still considered the day Sam and Ruby finally "consummated" their affair as the day their love affair really began, and they found it especially delicious that nobody but the two of them would ever know why they always took a private weekend away to celebrate, every fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Know What We Did That Summer

Jared liked to think of himself as a laid-back kind of guy, the kind of guy who took what life threw at him, gave back what he could, and never overreacted to situations or people or events. Thus it was with a sense of shock that he realized, once he was back in the safety of his trailer after filming the scene he'd simultaneously been nervous and excited to film, that he was anything but laid-back. He was fucking aroused---as in downright horny---which, now that he could allow himself to feel what his body was telling him, wasn't all that surprising, given what he'd just done. He also felt reeling disbelief that he'd actually lost control of himself as an actor, which he'd never done before, plus what would the crew think? It had been a closed set, but still, people saw. But his erection, well, that was just plain unprofessional. Not to mention juvenile. Thank Christ Sam Winchester always wore his shirts untucked and his jeans baggy, and double thanks to the sturdy underwear provided by Wardrobe that kept his junk confined, no matter how big a boner he might spring.

Only until today, he really never had. Sprung a boner on set, that is. But today was different, in every way filming a scene could be different. Jared and Genevieve, who replaced Katie Cassidy as Ruby from last season, had been flirting and teasing and really, having a blast together on set since day one. And this year, Sam got a sidekick in addition to Dean: he got Ruby. Yeah, Ruby the character had been on the show last season, but this season she wasn't even onscreen if she wasn't with Sam, so Jared and Gen naturally spent a lot of time together. He couldn't help it if he was instantly attracted to her. She was exactly his type, and he was newly single after the fiasco that had been the engagement to Sandy. There she had been on day one, all dark and hardbodied and pouty-lipped, nipples clearly visible under the thin tank top that was part of her costume. Jared had never been a monk, not since coming to L.A. in the beginnning of his career, but he had definitely been taking it easy on the sex and intimacy front since Sandy. But Genevieve! Fuck. She was hot like the sun, and Jared had been increasingly aware of their personal chemistry amping up as their onscreen relationship developed. As each script came in, Jared read it with a rising sense of anticipation, wondering if this would be the one that would require the two of them to touch or kiss or talk dirty to each other or something that would nudge them towards the concept Kripke had outlined for him at the beginning of the season: that Ruby would be Sam's secret, Sam's downlow sidekick/hookup/temptation, and a major part of his character arc.

Then they got the script for "I Know What You Did Last Summer." Jared thought he'd never hear that title again without getting an erection, like one of Pavlov's dogs. It had been that intense, that hot, and way beyond anything he'd let himself imagine happening between Sam and Ruby. It was gonna be a bitch to film, and it was probably also gonna be one of the best days he'd have acting on the show. Either that, or one of the most humiliating days he'd have in his life.

Jared sat on the couch in his trailer and took deep breaths, thinking that he wasn't a teenager anymore, and he should definitely be able to control his dick by now. God knows he'd had plenty of practice. Just---that scene. He'd been so revved up, knowing it was coming. He and Gen had joked about it, had even openly joked on set about rehearsing it until they got it down to a fine art, haha, but Jared wasn't entirely joking. And he didn't think Gen was, either. They'd been laughing together and kidding around and flirting for months, and Jared found himself missing her when she wasn't scheduled to be on set. Hell, Jensen could tell something serious was up, even before Jared told him how he felt about Gen. He hadn't decided whether to officially ask her out yet, like on a real date, but what had just happened pretty much demanded that he do so, like yesterday. Jared sighed and replayed what had just happened in his head.

He'd been playing Sam as per the script: drunk and desperate for his brother. Genevieve had been playing her part by the book, too: scheming and with an edge of dirty girl, using sex as a weapon. So there they'd been, cameras rolling, but then when he'd had to lift Genevieve and position her so she was straddling him, instead of keeping her legs around his waist (where there was no danger of any genitalia accidentally being in the vicinity of any other genitalia), she had actually slid down until her crotch was pressed into his. That's the position they ended up holding when the serious making out started, and that was another thing: Genevieve had used tongue when they kissed, which no one ever did. Jared had instantly gotten blindingly hard against Gen's pelvis, and he enthusiastically returned her tongue swipes with his own, thoroughly eating out her mouth as he tried to keep up with the camera angle and lighting. As good as it felt, he was aware that Gen's back was to the camera, so the responsibility for the visual was mainly his...but even that awareness faded as they hit their cues to remove their shirts. Jared had seen Gen in skimpy tops before, but this was different---this was Gen essentially topless, just wearing those modesty things, and all Jared could feel was bare skin as he encircled her body with his arms, pulled her up and pushed her down, down onto his hard dick that he knew she had to feel. He knew he was making crazy sex faces and he couldn't care less if it meant more takes---Lord, please let Beeson ask for a hundred takes, as long as it takes for me to come---and that was the insane part, that he thought he actually could, if it went on long enough...

And Genevieve! Jared had been fairly confident that she liked him as much as he liked her. She flirted back, she kept up with him, she got his sense of humor and seemed truly interested in his mind, not just his star status or his looks. But he wasn't a hundred percent certain...something about her seemed so impossibly exotic, so out of his wheelhouse. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it left him not nearly as confident as he usually was around women, which simply had the added effect of making him even more interested in her physically. That had been the problem all along: getting involved physically with a co-star, one who would be working beside him all season long. That could be disastrous. Jared was no fool, and he'd had his share of hookups that began on a set, but this was his show---his and Jensen's. He wasn't about to shit where he ate, so to speak. But God help him...after today, how was he supposed to resist the incredible tug of attraction he felt?

They'd ended up only needing a couple of shirtless takes, but Jared was in heaven for both of them, even if Sam wasn't. And here's the thing: at a couple of points during the frenzied making out, when both Jared and Genevieve were busy fake-biting each other's neck and shoulders and generally writhing around simulating real sex, he heard two tiny but very distinct moans coming from Gen's throat, which made his dick even harder, and he couldn't help squeezing the firm flesh of her side almost convulsively in response. And the feel, the pure sensory rush of that covert squeeze had led to a minor and temporary loss of control on Jared's part, causing him to drop his hand down to her ass and squeeze the supple flesh there, too (decidedly not in the script)...but it didn't faze Gen. In fact, Jared was pretty sure she wiggled when she felt it, causing her ass to circle over his hard dick and his face to flush. All he could think about was how tiny she was on his lap, and how tight she'd be, and how much he wanted to rip her jeans off and shove his dick inside her, and God, the outtakes from that scene were gonna be embarrassing as fuck, and definitely not on the gag reel.

OK, so sitting here alone, replaying it in his mind, wasn't going to help a damned thing. Jared inhaled deeply and blew it out, hoping his hardon would go with it. Nope. He kept returning to the vision of Gen's face after Beeson yelled "Cut!" and the scene wrapped, her mouth what a mouth, those lips, how they felt on his, God so red, her eyes dancing as they met his in almost a shared, secret kind of acknowledgement that they---

Jared's cell phone buzzed, interrupting his daydream. He smiled reflexively at the text from Gen: U CHANGED & READY 2 GO YET? No, he wasn't, since he'd been busy reliving filming that scene, trying to memorize every detail. They were going to go shoot some pool with Julie, some of the crew, whoever wanted to come along for a pitcher or four, and Jared was newly and acutely aware that despite the casual text, things had changed between he and Gen out there in front of the cameras, and now he'd have to deal with this change out of their view as well.

**************************************************************************

Jared wasn't drunk, exactly, but he was definitely feeling no pain. Genevieve was her usual animated self, sitting next to him, cracking jokes with their friends and popping peanuts into her mouth in between swallows of beer. He didn't think it was his imagination---she was touching him a lot, more than usual. In fact, it seemed kind of like she was making excuses to touch him: he had peanut shells on his collar, she wanted to demonstrate the difference in their hand size to the table, what were the buttons on his shirt made out of? Christ, her mouth. He really needn't have worried about the change in temperature between them; if anything, it gave him a heightened edge of confidence...or was it recklessness? He honestly didn't know and didn't care. Watching her sparkle, hearing her dry wit and sarcasm (so much like his own), and knowing that everyone with them tonight really liked her just made Jared feel that pursuing this thing, whatever it was, was worth whatever risks it might entail down the road.

He drank his beer and abruptly stopped talking, which made Genevieve turn to him after a few minutes, tilt her head, and raise her eyebrows. _You okay?_ \---he could see written across her face. In reply, he reached out, took her hand and brought it, along with his, to rest high upon his jean-clad thigh. As he looked back at her, thinking again how beautiful she was, he gave her a tiny smile. _I'm better than okay---I'm thinking about our scene today_ \---he thought at her so hard he was sure it was telegraphed directly into her brain, and since he had never been so forward, so presumptuous, so serious about anything with her before (or ever in his life, it felt to him), he wasn't surprised to see an answering glint of understanding in her eyes. "Hey you guys, I'm going to the ladies', and Sir Galahad here's going to escort me, so watch our stuff," she shouted over the noise, cool as you please, to the gang. Jared felt a wave of anticipatory lust as Gen stood up, still holding his hand, poised to walk in the direction of the entrance, and gave him a look that clearly said _Well? Are you coming?_ Oh hell yeah he was, and he got to his feet, grinning but without saying a word, hearing the chatter and buzz of their friends growing fainter as Genevieve pulled him towards the door.

They emerged from the heat of the bar into the cool Vancouver night. "Let's walk," he said, breathless and more than a little turned on by the opportunity, and as he looked down at her, he saw that she was obviously, happily reading his mind. "Yeah, okay," she replied, "So where do you wanna walk to? I mean, there's not exactly a decent place to---OH!" Her words were cut off when Jared simply leaned down and wrapped both his arms around her, letting his hands rest on the tight, full globes of her ass. He slanted his mouth over hers and slipped his tongue out to entwine with hers in a deep, satisfying kiss that wasn't for anyone but them. Jared could only think of how amazing this girl was, how tight her body was, what she had said to him that day about how warm it was inside that body, how nice it was inside, and he thought he'd die if he didn't get to find out for himself. Gen was circling her hips and pushing her ass back into his hands while kissing him back like her mouth was made to fit his, so slick and warm and heavenly, and Jared couldn't keep himself from making noises now if you paid him. He drew back and found her eyes in the street lights, and all he saw was yes, yes, yes in answer to his unspoken question. He groaned and confessed, "Genevieve, you're soooo beautiful and I think I'm falling for you, and today was, today was..." She shushed him, lowering her arms from where they had encircled his upper back to his hips, where she rubbed soothing circles into his sides. "I know, Jared, I was there...and I know, and I like you, too, and I want you, I _want_ you," and then Jared was kissing her again, lost in her mouth and the delicious friction of her stomach as it rubbed against his erection.

**********************************************************************

It's the middle of the night, and Jared has brought Genevieve to his house, and they're finally alone and have privacy. This is not a small thing to Jared. He'd told Gen that he thought he was falling for her, and he meant it, but that didn't mean he wasn't gun-shy about getting intimate with her. Part of his brain kept screaming The show! The show! She's gonna be a regular all season! You cannot fuck up the show! That part was overridden by his heart (he really believed he was falling, as in "in love", it's just that it was so soon after the Sandy thing, even he was skeptical of his own feelings) and by his dick (he was slightly ashamed of this, which wouldn't bother him normally, which meant he WAS falling for Gen, so there you go, feedback loop of frustration.) Once the dogs had been greeted and settled, and the doors locked, the two of them had faced each other, standing in the hallway outside his kitchen, and locked eyes. Jared took a deep breath and reached for Gen's chin as he bent to kiss her. She moved up and towards him like a wave of water, meeting his lips with her own, and as the kiss deepened, Jared felt a bolt of lust crackle up his spine that made him reach again for her amazing ass, and as he did, he pulled. Gen gave a little jump at the same time, and yeah, now Jared was supporting her weight, holding her up, her legs wide open and wrapped around his middle, crotch directly over his belt buckle as they both moaned at the sense memory from performing in the same position for the scene earlier that day.

She weighed nothing at all in his hands. Jared sucked at her neck, inhaling her perfume and repositioning her lower, so that her crotch would rub against his dick, straining in the confines of his jeans. Gen was panting into the air, and as her body came in contact with the thick, hard length of his dick, she (unconsciously? Jared didn't know but it turned him on to think it) began rubbing herself in little circular motions against him, just like she had during filming, only with way more pressure. Jared suddenly thought: I could fuck her like this---just hold her up and open and piston her whole body up and down on my cock, and he could feel his dick blurt out a dollop of precome at the thought. Gen seemed to feel the same excitement, or she wouldn't be rubbing her cunt so fiercely against him, would she? He wasn't expecting the soft "Fuck me, Jared," she whispered into his ear, making chills erupt up and down the side of his neck, "Fuck me with your big beautiful dick right fucking now," and Jared groaned and walked them over to his deep, plush couch.

He sat down carefully, still holding Gen in his lap, her legs open around his hips and her crotch snug against his dick. He had a sudden flash of awkwardness, of not knowing how to proceed. This was different. This was a woman he wanted to impress, this mattered, and he desperately wanted them to be compatible---more than compatible, he wanted them to sizzle together. He thought back to their sex scene, to how easy and natural it came to him, as Sam, and he felt that desperation, that need race through his veins. Gen leaned back and slipped her t-shirt over her head, then quickly unhooked her bra, letting her breasts spill out into the dim light of his living room. She had dark nipples, tight and erect, with large aureolae, and the sight of them was nearly overwhelming for Jared. He'd imagined them, behind the modesty covers, but now they were right here, inches from his mouth. Jared spent long minutes bathing those nipples with his tongue, lavishing teasing, long licks upon each one that made Gen squirm even harder down onto his cock. He put his nose flush against her breastbone, feeling the weight of her breasts against his face on either side, and he inhaled deeply while his tongue stabbed at her skin over and over, hips grinding up into her crotch, just hanging there in the euphoria of knife-edged arousal, immensely gratified that she was feeling it too.

Gen didn't speak. She just pulled her head back and looked at him, eyes liquid and dark as night, breasts heaving and shiny with his spit, and wordlessly shifted her body back so she could tug at his belt. Jared got the hint immediately. While he shucked his shirt, unbuckled his belt and took off his jeans, Genevieve shakily stood up and did the same with hers, leaving her panties on. They were black and tiny, and Jared left his own underwear on out of a strange sense of modesty, which was mostly gone the second he looked up to the sight and feel of Gen standing before him cupping and massaging her own breasts, which bobbed against his face. Jesus Christ, her entire crotch was right there behind a silky black scrap of fabric, inches away from his mouth. He reached around and cupped her ass, feeling the firm contours in detail now with no pesky denim in the way, and cautiously extended both of his long index and middle fingers down and towards her center. He felt heat, and damp, so he applied a little pressure and, sliding the tips of his fingers just under the edge of the leg openings, stroked upwards. This was rewarded by the feel of her labia spreading for him, so he pulled with both hands, eliciting a sharp gasp. God, I could fuck her from behind and this is what my cock would feel, his brain helpfully supplied, which caused his dick to leak another fresh blurt of precome into his underwear. Just as he thought this, Gen pulled back and leaned down to him and grabbed his chin. "Jared, my God, you---Jared, fuck...," to which he replied, "Yeah, Gen, you're so beautiful, so sexy, fuck, Gen, you're killing me..." and then she dropped to her knees in a smooth motion, hands on his open thighs, and she looked up at him. They were both panting, open-mouthed, both rocking their pelvises in tiny back-and-forth motions, but the thing that was killing Jared was the fire in their eye contact. He'd never experienced anything like this before---not with Sandy, not with Jensen, not with anybody he'd ever eyefucked over the years. This felt like soul exposure, and it felt good and right and like a puzzle piece finally locking into place. Then all his thoughts evaporated as Gen moved her hands up his thighs to grasp his cock right through his underwear and gave it a firm squeeze.

Jared had to shut his eyes then, because the sight of this woman with her swollen mouth and dark hair all messy and her breasts with their erect nipples and her black panties and her circling hips, combined with her firm, sure grip on his cock, was sensory overload. He growled involuntarily, then reflexively reached down and grabbed her hands with his, so that they were both holding his painfully hard dick. An instinct, half-buried but truer than anything he'd ever felt made him ask, roughly, grittily "Do you want it?," straining for her reply. Nothing could have prepared him for her answer, which was to shake his hands off of hers and lean forward and down, burying her face in his crotch, where she began to mouth at his cock through his boxer briefs. Her breaths were jagged and warm and damp, and he could feel the heat of her tongue as she licked at the head of his cock over and over while making soft, urgent cries that sounded to him like pleas. She slid her open mouth up and down the sides of his shaft, licking the spot where the tip was on the upstrokes. He couldn't help grabbing the back of her head and grinding up into the pressure, just holding her head in place for a few seconds, luxuriating in the feel of her mouth sliding around on his cotton-covered cock, which was beyond painfully hard now and in some other physical state completely.

They both seemed to realize then that the time for foreplay was up. Jared's thighs were shaking, his underwear messy with spit and precome. Gen was panting so hard, she sounded like one of his dogs. He took Gen's head and gently pushed it back, stroking her hair away from her forehead and asking her silently to let him, just to let him. She rose enough to sink into the couch beside Jared, and he turned to her and smoothed his hand underneath the waist of her panties. Gen nodded her head and lifted her ass in silent encouragement _take these off, I'm so ready_ , and Jared surged forward to take her mouth in a kiss again while his hand grabbed and yanked the edge of the silky material down. He felt her bare hip, and he stroked down, down, excited beyond measure by the thought of what he would find. Is she shaved? How much? What is she like down here?, and, electrified by the feel of crisp, trimmed pubic hair under his fingertips, he then instantly plunged them into the velvet-smooth, wet heat of her center. He felt for her clit and quickly found it, swollen and needy, and he pressed it slightly as he rolled it in circles, feeling with his other fingers further down _God she's soaking wet, my God, so wet_. Gen moaned approvingly under his fingers with his mouth on hers, and as he broke the kiss to look at what his fingers had found, she spread her legs wider to give him more access and so that he could see her neatly trimmed bush and delicate folds.

The only light was coming from the uncovered windows to their right, but in the gloom, Jared saw what he thought had to be the prettiest pussy he'd ever seen, so small, God how would he ever fit inside? His dick throbbed and pulsed as he had the wild, unbidden thought _I bet her whole pussy would fit in my mouth_ , and before he could examine why this was so erotic, he'd clambered clumsily to the floor and pulled Gen's whole lower body towards him. He was on his knees with his dick caught between the press of his underwear and the bottom of his couch, which was fine because he was staring into what he'd imagined and fantasized about and thought he'd never have, but it was okay, even more, it was right and good, and Gen felt the same way, just look at her, writhing on the couch with her legs spread wide, so he followed his instincts and bent forward, opening his mouth as wide as he could and lowering it over her pussy. As his mouth touched her, his upper lip was gently tickled by her pubic hair, and his bottom lip was instantly soaked by the wetness coating the lower part of her vulva, and he suddenly had all of her most private place in his mouth. He covered his teeth with his lips and experimentally bit down onto her over and over, which caused her legs to shake and her hips to thrust up, so he did it even faster. Keeping his mouth wide open and fixed to her like glue, he licked with his tongue then, from top to bottom in slow swipes, then in long, wide circles from the very top of her swollen clit to the bottom of her hole, feeling it clench in response. Jared kept his mouth open, covering her entirely as he licked, concentrating on her clit and feeling as if he could do just this one thing forever and be satisfied completely. Genevieve was going to come. Jared could feel it. Well, for one thing, she was saying it, over and over, and his balls burned with the thought of making this woman come with his mouth. He was humping the couch, transmitting the needy flashes from his cock straight into Gen's cunt, and he could feel her thighs at either side of his head tensing up, that's it, nearly there...

Gen suddenly arced up and away from the couch, her back a straight line, and made the most beautiful noise Jared had ever heard. Her writhing stopped and she was utterly still for a few seconds, then her body was wracked by spasms as her orgasm overtook her. Jared tried to peer up to get a glimpse of her face while keeping his tongue working against her clit, but he couldn't see from his angle, so he busied himself with keeping the pressure consistent as she came and came, circling the flat of his tongue around and around her vulva when the direct pressure on her clit became too much. Her hands had flown from her breasts to his head, and she was alternately tugging on his hair and rubbing circles into his head, matching the circles he made with his tongue as he slowed to lazy swipes. Now Jared didn't want to look up, didn't want to ever leave this beautiful place, didn't want to stop sucking the slick out of her that was covering his mouth and chin. He had a flash of a thought that burned bright in his mind: this is it, this is sex, this is love, and this is all I want to do, forever, before he succumbed to the pressure of Gen's hands and allowed his head to be pushed away and his mouth to be claimed in a brutal, messy kiss. New zings of pleasure were shooting through his dick at the thought that his face was covered in her slick, but she was kissing him like it was the only way she could stay alive, and fuck, that was so unbelievably hot.

Jared reached down and pushed his underwear down his legs and off, cock getting caught briefly in the process and slapping up eagerly, bobbing against the couch. At this point, they were more or less just licking into each other's mouths, sloppy and uncoordinated, and Jared heard a rhythmic moaning that he distantly recognized as coming from his own throat. All he could think about, like a fire in his brain that started in his balls and shot up his spine, was getting his dick inside the place his tongue had just been. He had a brief moment of wondering if he could last long enough to make it good for Genevieve, but immediately on the heels of that thought was she'll understand, I need this so bad, and I can go again, no problem, so he broke their kiss and stood up, pulling Gen up with him. They stood there in the shadows, pressed together, panting, his dick burning hot and hard between them, while he gripped her ass and squeezed and rubbed, and she pushed her breasts against him and gyrated her hips in invitation.

Most of his control gone, Jared gave in to what he'd been wanting to do for the last ten or so hours, and he reached underneath her thighs and tugged upwards. Gen again responded exactly as he'd hoped and jumped up, spreading her legs and wrapping them around him as he readjusted his hold, one arm supporting her ass and the other her leg. He could feel her wet heat like a brand against his balls and the underside of his cock where it was pushed up in between them. All he had to do was draw his hips back a little, and, dropping one hand down to grasp his own dick, he lined the head up with the entrance to her pussy. It felt so good that he stopped for a few seconds to just rub the head of his cock around and around her vulva, dipping into her tight hole briefly, teasingly, then up to her clit and back down again. He had a crazy impulse to just pump himself to orgasm right there, shoving in at the last second, but that wasn't what he really wanted. The next time the head of his dick dipped into her hole, he thrust his hips and entered her, smoothly, in one motion that punched a low moan from Genevieve and sent pleasure snapping through his dick and up his spine.

Jared, overwhelmed by sensation, delayed lust, and emotion, adjusted his grip on Gen's thighs and looked into her eyes. He saw a woman, beautiful and wild, totally into him and what they were doing, and as overwhelmed by pleasure as he was. He saw her tongue peek out from between her lips as she moaned again, and he searched her eyes for fire as he pulled out slowly, almost all the way, and he whispered to her, "Are you ready for _all_ of it?", and as she nodded her head, too overcome to speak, he thrust his cock back into her, hard, until his balls hit her body. Using his hands and upper body _she's so light, I knew I could do this, I knew it would be just like this_ , he moved her body up and back down on his cock, groaning in pleasure as he bottomed out again and again, hips churning back and forth in perfect counterpart to hers. She was as wet and tight as he'd imagined, the pressure and heat of her incredible around his cock. He could feel his orgasm begin to take shape as his strokes grew more rapid not so fast, no way, not now, so he stopped moving, fully sheathed inside her.

He stumbled backwards three steps until he felt the couch against his calves, and then he lowered them both to sit. Genevieve bent her knees and put her feet flat on the couch on either side of him, and then he had to touch---her thighs, her belly, her breasts, everything that was in front of him and his for the taking. He kept thrusting his hips up , but the position didn't really afford him any leverage, so his cock was just grinding into her, deep and hard, but Genevieve quickly seemed to realize his limitations, _yes oh God yes she's fucking me now_ , pushed his shoulders back until he was half-reclining, half-sitting, got her knees underneath her, and began to ride his cock in earnest. Jared had no control over the rhythm she set; he simply let himself feel the delicious friction and pressure of her cunt as it milked his cock. She reached back with one hand to fondle his tight, aching balls, and he spread his legs as far as he could and whimpered "Please, yeah, rub me, whatever you want, it's so good, so good," as she continued to ride up and down on his dick. Jared watched her through lowered eyelids, a vision of feminine beauty and power, her perfect breasts shaking as she bounced up and down on his cock, her head thrown back. All too soon, he felt his orgasm creeping up his spine again, so he grabbed Gen's hips and stilled them, burying his cock in her. "You're so hot, fuck, will you let me? Just let me?", he whispered into her mouth and she gasped a frantic, "Yeah," as he lifted her up. pulled out and turned her lengthwise onto her back.

For a minute, Jared gazed down at her, laid out along his couch, naked and panting, nipples hard, face flushed, and as he looked, gently jacking his cock, Genevieve slowly pushed her ass towards the edge of the couch and threw one of her legs up and out, exposing her glistening pussy for him. "I'm letting you," she said softly, and then she thrust her hips up as if to say "Come on," and Jared was done for. He could barely think now for the fire raging in his head, for the need tightening his balls and for how much his aching dick needed to be inside that pussy, but under his control now. He blanketed her body with his, drawing her tongue into his mouth and plunging his cock into her without needing to use his hands for guidance. Immediately, he felt like coming, so he gritted his teeth and resolved to feel everything and remember everything, every stroke, every skitter of sensation as it raced up his dick, every glorious wet squeeze of her cunt as he fucked into her again and again, not holding back, grunting with every thrust and hearing himself and not caring. He had the presence of mind to register that Genevieve's fingers were touching his cock as it left her hole, and as he raised up so he could look down at where they were joined, he saw that she was rubbing frantically at her clit as he pounded in and out of her, and he had time to think, _oh, I should've done that for her_ before she froze again, her body locking tight and a yelp escaping her mouth, followed by the full-body spasms she'd had earlier when she came the first time, and oh, Jesus, her cunt was spasming too, rhythmically, around his cock. _Just hang on, God this feels like, oh fuck, this feels like nothing before ever oh God hang on_ played on a loop in his head as he fucked her through her orgasm, feeling his balls draw up tighter and tighter between his legs, _Jesus I'm gonna come so hard_. He felt himself pausing on the edge of coming; pausing, pausing, then one more delicious thrust and he was dropping down into a blistering orgasm, coming so hard he didn't know what he was saying, "Oh God Genevieve, you're a goddess, oh God, you are you are," as he spurted helplessly inside her, fucking into her with no rhythm at all, every semblance of control lost to overriding, blinding pleasure. Genevieve felt him come, and she stroked his back and the muscles of his arms over and over, saying something into his ear, what he couldn't hear, he couldn't say, lost in the bliss of his orgasm and its aftermath as he shook and gasped into her neck, weakly pulsing his hips into the cradle of her open thighs.

*********************************************************************

They lay together in Jared's big bed upstairs, naked, whispering and giggling together. Jared couldn't remember the last time, if ever, he'd felt so...complete. So right. This was something big, something possibly life-altering. He listened to Gen talk in a low voice about going to work, about working together now, after, but all he felt was a strange sense of peace. Like everything would be okay, and everything would be right. It would all be fine. Jared felt happiness like a bubble fizzing up from his gut and out through his mouth, saying aloud before he could think what it would mean, "Gen, I think I'm in love with you, and I think you're amazing, and I want you to be with me---just me---if you feel the same way, or if you think you could. I'm not trying to pressure you or anything, it's just that---," but before he could finish, Gen's mouth was on his, their tongues tangled in a kiss, and when it stopped, she just looked at him with a smile on her face. "Can't you tell how I feel about you? Of course I want to be with you and only you. C'mon now," she chided gently. "Even without what happened today, we would've ended up here eventually, don't you think?" Jared thought about it for a minute, thought about all the days of teasing and laughter and shared meals and earnest discussions between them on and off set, and yeah, he totally did.

One marriage, two children and several years later, he and Gen still considered the day Sam and Ruby finally "consummated" their affair as the day their love affair really began, and they found it especially delicious that nobody but the two of them would ever know why they always took a private weekend away to celebrate, every fall.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS NEVER HAPPENED. IT IS PURELY THE PRODUCT OF MY BRAIN. THE PEOPLE IN THIS STORY ARE FICTIONAL CHARACTERS AND ARE NOT THE SAME AS THE PEOPLE WHO EXIST IN REAL LIFE.
> 
> Shoutout to KleverKills for calming shattered nerves and more or less explaining THE MUSE. Also for being the first eyes to see teh pron.
> 
> Inspired by THAT SCENE in 4x08 in combination with Jared sticking an ENTIRE iPHONE into his mouth in the season 8 gag reel.
> 
> Dedicated to Andrea, as always, with all the LURRRRRRVE.


End file.
